Celestial Blood
by pokeheroaadyn
Summary: One of the best book series in all existence, and now, it seems to be the truth. Cross your fingers, our newest demigod hero may be either a true hero, or a true failure, and failure can just as easily mean death.


So, **my first ever Percy Jackson fic. Notice I say first. I'm hoping to write others later on. It's been years with me reading those stories, so I have loads of ideas. This story takes place after Heroes of Olympus has ended, and there will be no Trials of Apollo or Magnus Chase, since I don't want to ruin any events from those. I would love for you guys to suggest your OCs. Remember to tell me who their godly parent is, which version,** **preferred weapon, talents, etc. So, please tell me what you think!**

 **(Percy POV)**

I looked around at the small crowd of people, most holding decks of cards looking sad. In the center of the building were two people. Somewhere in this room was the new demigod we were looking for. According to Jake, the satyr who'd found him, he really liked this game, but he had probably already lost since it was his first time and he got nervous in front of people. I thought about the description Jake had given me. Big, black hair, brown eyes, freckles, a birthmark that looks like a black eye. I wished it wasn't such a common look besides the birthmark as I scanned the crowd, focusing on the people in the stands as the two finalists stepped into the center. I gave up and decided we could wait for Jake. He wasn't too far away, and there weren't any monsters around either.

In the middle of the building the final round was about to begin. One of the finalists started freaking out as he put a machine on his wrist. "I can't believe it! A real deal duel disk! Haha! No way I'm losing now! The winner gets to keep the disk they used." He put his deck in a slot and stepped forward. I looked at his opponent. He was almost ignoring the guy, except for rolling his eyes a bit. He stepped forward and put his deck in the same place.

"Enough talking already. Shut up so I can beat you and get lunch." I didn't like this guy, and I guess the the other one didn't either. He growled a bit and started to get closer. A guy wearing a uniform stood between them and spread his arms.

"Alright," he said. "Enough fighting. Let your cards do that. The final match is Aadyn vs. Brutus!" Aadyn? That's the name of the demigod I'm looking for! I glanced at the one who was so excited. Wonder who his parent is... Despite his turning 16 recently, he still hadn't been claimed. It was possible his godly parent didn't know. Maybe him going to Camp Jupiter would help.

We'd decided he would go to Camp Jupiter, and if he hadn't been claimed for a while, sent to Camp Half-Blood. The choice was based on the fact that Jupiter was closer to Texas. I thought of last time I'd visited this state, and had to deal with Geryon. Not a pleasant memory. I looked at the two as Aadyn activated his machine, a new segment coming out of the part on his wrist that was shaped kinda like an axe blade.

"I'll go first!" Wow. I thought Jake said this kid was nervous. Guess he was wrong. "I place a card face down, and that's it." He put a card from his hand in one of the slots, and I saw a hologram of a card appear in the space in front of him. Whoa!

"What a pathetic move! I draw! I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf, in Attack mode!" A weird werewolf with four arms appeared, and a number saying 2000. "Now, attack!" The wolf charged, but Aadyn laughed.

"Too easy! I activate the effect of Speedroid Menko in my hand! If you make a direct attack with him in my hand, he gets Special Summoned and all your monsters go into defense mode!" He placed a card, and a squarish machine appeared, and a 100. The wolf jumped back and assumed a defensive stance, a sideways copy of its card now beneath it and a 100 replacing the 2000.

Brutus looked really mad. "Fine! But you're only delaying the inevitable! I place two cards facedown!" Two more holograms appeared of cards. Now let's see what Aadyn does.

"I draw! Perfect!" There was something ominous about the way he said that. "I set the Pendulum Scale with scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and scale 8 Dragonpit Magician!" Two pillars of light appeared next to him, each with one of his magicians inside. Wow... "Just like everything else, my heart is a battleground, swinging between light and darkness. Now watch what happens when I swing too far! My monster are ready... To charge into battle!" A circle opened up above his head, and 3 lights appeared, with Aadyn placing his whole hand into play. On the field there was a man with a sword and gold hair, a huge black dragon with red eyes, and a mostly red dragon with different colored eyes. The man had a 1700, the black dragon a 2400, and the red one a 2500. "I'm not done! I activate my facedown! Jar of Greed lets me draw a card! Yes! I build the Overlay Network with my level 4 Paladin of Felgrand and Speedroid Menko! Say hello to Number 39: Utopia! But he won't be here long! I build the Network once more! Come pay us a visit Utopia Ray! And now, one more time! By discarding the Rank-Up Magic spell card I just drew, I can Xyz summon one of, if not the, most powerful monster in this game! Bienvenido, Number 99: Utopic Dragon!" A massive dragon appeared, with a 4000 and four lights circling it. "OK! Red-Eyes! Hit his Warwolf and blast it into oblivion!"

"Not happening! I activate Mirror Force! Say goodbye to all your monsters!" The attack was reflected and a piece went at each of Aadyn's monsters. But as they drew close, Utopic Dragon ate one of the bits of light circling it, and the attack was stopped. "What?!"

"My dragon isn't all raw power. By removing one Overlay unit, I can negate and destroy a card whose effect would wipe him out otherwise. Odd-Eyes! Your turn!"

"No way! I activate Negate Attack! Your turn is over. I draw! I summon the Tuner monster Shiba-Warrior Taro! I use him to tune my Warwolf, and Synchro Summon... Celestial Wolf Lord Blue Sirius!" A blue humanoid wolf with arms that ended in extra heads appeared and howled, a 2400 next to it. "I activate Rush Recklessly, boosting its attack by 700 until the end of my turn." Sirius howled, and his 2400 attack rose to 3100. Other than Utopic Dragon, all of Aadyn's monsters were vulnerable. "Now for the spell card Chosen One. I take 2 spells or traps from my hand, and 1 monster. You choose one, and if it's the monster, I get to summon it. Now pick!" Aadyn picked one, and Brutus smirked. "I summon Ghost Knight of Jackal!" A messed up version of a centaur that used a jackal instead of a horse, obviously. But the supposed to be human half was mostly beast as well. A 1700 appeared next to it. What is he doing? "Now, Sirius, attack Utopic Dragon!" What? "Thanks to his effect, when Sirius fights and gets destroyed, your monster loses 2400 attack points!" A 4000 appeared next to Brutus that dropped to 3100 as Sirius was reduced to ash by Aadyn's dragon. But then Utopic Dragon's attack dropped to 1600. Not good... "Now, Jackal, cut down his dragon! And his effect is that when he destroys a monster, I special summon it in defense mode on my side of the field!" True to his words, Aadyn's dragon was now on Brutus' field, with a 2000 next to it. This looks bad...

"I draw! Right, now then. I summon Guardian of Felgrand and activate his effect. I pick a level 7 or 8 dragons monster from my hand or graveyard, and then equip it to him, boosting his attack by half of the dragon's." A green haired warrior with a large axe appeared, and then there was a large shadow behind him, boosting his 500 attack to 2000. I wonder what monster Aadyn picked. "Odd-Eyes! Destroy that Jackal!" Brutus' monster was incinerated, and his points went from 3100 to 2300. "Thanks to Odd-Eyes' effect, you take double the normal amount of damage." The 2300 became 1500. Brutus was in trouble. "Red-Eyes, go! Destroy Utopic Dragon! Finally, Guardian of Felgrand, eliminate Brutus with a direct attack!" Brutus yelled as Guardian swung his axe, and his points went down to zero. This game is amazing. Maybe I should try it out...

"Aadyn is the wi-" The referee was cut off by Brutus.

"It's not possible! I refuse to accept this! You mortals can't defeat me!" Mortals? Wait, is he a rogue demigod? My question was answered as a no when Brutus began swelling like a tick. Monster!

( **Aadyn's POV)**

I watched as Brutus grew to a huge size. Mortal? What the heck is going on here? I began stepping back, and he jumped-No, lunged at me. I ducked and noticed the box I kept all my cards in was about to fall. I grabbed it, but then it felt like a battering ram was crashing into my back.

I was thrown forward, and vaguely noticed that almost everyone had run away. But there was still a couple people inside and Brutus was starting to look at them in a way I didn't like. I had to keep his attention on me so they could get away!

I forced myself to get on my feet. "Hey, Brutus! Shame you aren't as good a duelist as you are ugly!" He roared and started charging at me. Maybe not my best idea ever, which is saying something. I ran towards the back, away from where the other people were.

Brutus tried to get me again, and I ducked under him, but then he swung out an arm and I was thrown again, crashing into some of the chairs near the entrance. I barely managed to get up, and I saw him charging. I wouldn't be able to get away from this one, though. What am I gonna-?

"Catch!" I turned and saw the last person in here throw something at me. As it got closer it changed, somehow. What I caught was a bronze sword that seemed to be glowing a little. As I caught it, I spun my arm down and towards Brutus, then up in a circle, adding momentum. He tried to stop, but too late. My borrowed weapon cut through him, and he burst into a storm of dust that settled on the floor. I sneezed out some Brutus dust and handed the guy his sword, and I watched in awe when he pulled out a pen cap and placed it on the end till he was holding a ballpoint pen. No way... That's just like-

"Percy Jackson?" He nodded and grinned a little. Whoa...

"Come on, we need to leave before the police arrive, or worse, more monsters." He whirled, sword drawn once again as we heard someone come in, but it was just Jake, a new kid at my... School...

"You're a satyr, aren't you?" He nodded and removed a shoe, showing his hoof. "OK. That explains a few things... Where are we going? And can we stop by my house? We need to tell my family first. Bwagh! My family! This is gonna be hard..."

Percy turned to look at me. "Why?"

"Uh... Well... My family and I are Christians. They'll think it's a trick or something... Can you use the Mist to make them more likely to believe it?" He shook his head.

"The Mist doesn't work like that. Maybe we should just get a couple things, and leave. Are any of them home right now?"

"Luckily, no. Mom is at my sister's volleyball tournament, my grandfather is working, and my grandmother is helping a friend visit the doctor. But how are we gonna get there?" He led us outside and pointed towards an enormous eagle. Well, I'm definitely packing light then.

"Uh, is now a good time to mention heights and I are occasionally at odds with one another? Well, not the heights themselves, more when I'm not sure I'll be secure."

"It's gonna be fine. You've read the books, right? Well then you know they're trained to catch you, and to also not drop you in the first place. Besides, I'll keep an eye on you. Now let's go to your house. Just tell the eagle where to go, like a GPS."

I climbed on and grabbed a couple feathers, then loosened my grip when the eagle shrieked. I grabbed my box when Percy handed it to me, then placed my deck inside and held it shut with a death grip. I've been collecting these cards for years, I'm not parting with so much as a Triple Star Trion!

After Percy and Jake got on, I told the eagle my address. With a bit of occasional correction, we reached my home. "OK, this should only take a few minutes!" I went upstairs and emptied out my school backpack, then began placing things I thought, or knew I needed. I left the iPad, since it was given to me by the school and they could track me with it, but grabbed both my DSs, both chargers, and the blue pouch I kept my games in. Next was my wallet, notebooks, paper, scissors, writing utensils and glue sticks, a couple sketches I made for welding and a few other essentials. I glanced at the box of paper soldiers I had cut out and made over they years, then gritted my teeth and looked away. No way I could take them. I also grabbed my locket, telling myself to see if any of the Haphaestus kids could mend the busted link, and some spare clothes. I was good to go!

I went downstairs. "Almost ready. Just one more stop up the hill." I ran past them, and made my way up to the trailer there. I went to what would be my room once it was finished, and began filling an extra bag I'd grabbed with essentials already there. I jumped and whirled, scissors in hand, when Percy cleared his throat behind me.

"I would say you're an Athena kid, given how many books you're grabbing, but you said your mom was the mortal parent. This is gonna be a tough one, huh? Unless you're a legacy."

"No idea. I love water and swimming, but I get the feeling we aren't siblings, and I doubt your dad broke the rule twice, so that's out. I'm as musical as a hippo drowning in quicksand, no medical skills, and a terrible shot, so Apollo is out. Bad at thievery, so bye bye Hermes. I can be kinda reckless and aggressive, but I can't be an Ares kid, since other than earlier the only actual fight I've been in I took a dive. I hate people drinking, and have no desire to turn you into a dolphin, so Dionysus is out. No way I'm a Zeus kid, too fond of the sea and water. Also I, awful with machinery, so, unfortunately, Hephaestus is off that list. Unless I'm a backwards demigod, I'm either a legacy or a minor god's kid."

After I finished, Percy shook his head and muttered about how I had to be an Athena legacy after all that. What? I'm just using my head.

We got on the eagle, then Percy and Jake both offered to hold some of my stuff during the trip. I gave them each a few things, then glared at Jake. I've been told I'm good at giving a very evil eye, and I used that. I warned him that if I had even a mild suspicion he had eaten something of mine, I'd skin him and paint his hide gold, and Camp Jupiter would have its own Golden Fleece. He gulped and nodded.

It was about and hour before we arrived. I got off the eagle and stretched, sighing as several loud cracks sounded from my spine. Much better! I turned to Percy and grabbed my things. "Welcome to Camp Jupiter!" He pointed to the city, and I had to swallow a not so small amount of awe. The book description didn't begin to cover how spectacular this place was!

I noticed a small group heading our way. It wasn't too hard to identify most of them, thanks to the book descriptions. Reyna was at the front, Frank to her right and just behind her, talking to Hazel. Behind them came Jason and Annabeth. OK, I am feeling a severe case of being star struck coming on right now. Percy was hard enough to believe, but all of them too? Just, wow.

"Is this the new kid, Seaweed Brain?" I chuckled as Annabeth came forward and looked at me, which shut me up real quick. Felt like those gray eyes could see straight through me...

"Yeah. No doubt. He was at a card tournament. His last opponent turned out to be a Laistrygonian who was a sore loser. I might try that game myself, it looked fun. But Annabeth, I'm pretty sure he's an Athena legacy. His mom is definitely mortal he says, but look at the stuff he packed, plus the way he used his head to figure out who he couldn't be a child of."

"Percy, I get the feeling I'm not a legacy. Anyway, I'd rather find out what weapon I get. And which cohort, if I, staying here. So many other things too!" I'm pretty sure Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she grinned a bit. Wish I was this entertaining on purpose.

"He has a point. We will learn his parent eventually. For now, he needs to begin training." I looked at Reyna as she continued. "Come along, your time at Camp Jupiter begins!" She turned and started walking towards the camp, and the others followed suit.

I took a deep breath and started to follow. This was gonna be amazing!

 **So, what did you all think? Good, I hope. So, anyone who wants to, suggest OCs, and remember that I need details! Until next time, please review! Otherwise, how can I know what I do wrong and fix it?**


End file.
